The Return of the beast
by scrin and steel talons rule
Summary: The virus has returned but with a strange twist compassion and our fav ninja is the leader
1. Chapter 1

The Return of the Beast

By scrin

IM BACK

Power of the green crystal wiil be updated soon but on with the show straight from my insane mind

The Caal-shto had survived by making a far jump taking over the Naggarock's hyperspace drive for a moment. When the ship exited hyperspace it found itself in another galaxy near a planet.

For the next ten thousand years the caal-shto orbited the planet that it had named Terra due to the immense amount of vegetation present on the surface of Terra. Over time as well the virus learned that the very drive plasma that would be vented though a ship to kill it if vented in small amounts could sustain it without feeding on other life forms. Over time the virus looked though the memories of assimilated crew and learned a human emotion that it should not of learned compassion. The creature also was constantly scanning the planet in search for a pure soul to lead it into a new era by taking the bentusi's place in the galaxy and a chance at redemption in the eyes of the galaxy.

"WE NO LONGER CONSUME PARTS UNLESS IT IS FOR THE GREATER GOOD FROM NOW ON WE WILL MAKE ARE OWN PARTS AND WE WILL FORGE A NEW SELF" The viral entity on the Caal-shto said to it self

Over the years the virus had sent several resourcing teams into the asteroid belts in the galaxy resulting in the Caal-shto having a massive store of RUs to work with. The Caal-shto had sent some of the workers to make several shipyards to produce a huge fleet for its return to the galactic playing field. As the shipyards were producing the fleet the Caal-shto had found a worthy leader in a small boy with a huge amount of energy sealed inside him at birth and the boy was a pillar of compassion. The virus waited for ten years for the chance to offer him to be their leader it found the chance in a fight the boy had with his best friend who was betraying his home for power to kill another. As the fight raged the traitor killed him with what the virus could only describe as a fist full of lightning. As the boy lay on the ground dying the energy inside him trying to save him but failing the virus stepped in sending an infected squad of kushan marines to retrieve the boy. As the infected marine captain approached the dyeing child he reached out and touched the boys forehead and sent a different strain of the virus into the boy which instead of consuming him it worked to improve how the boy could survive giving him all the knowledge need to command the fleet and understand the kushan language. The virus also locked away the boy's darkest memories to protect him from the pain of losing a friend to the darkness of evil. The marines picked up the boy and took him back with the squad to the Caal-shto. When he came to he noticed that this was not the village he once lived suddenly he heard a voice in his head.

"Do not fear child we will not harm you young one we are here to offer you freedom from the pain you endured as a child" The voice told him in a way that sound like a hundred speaking as one.

"Why would you help me?" the boy said

"One reason you are the only one how can lead our race into a new and brighter future as the guides of the galaxy" the voice said

"I accept" The boy responded

AND SO IT BEGINS

Okay I think that is pretty good and remember this is my story my rules and this is a homeworld naruto cross over with a naruino paring but that will be a long time also I am willing to add either tenten or sakura to the pairing.

NO FLAMES  
SCRIN OVER AND OUT


	2. Chapter 2

Over the next three years the boy naruto or as the Caal-shto called koisher-ra (A/N I vaguely remember reading this somewhere so if I copied this then sorry) he had been taught many things over these three years which ships were good against what how super capitals were the strongest but could be killed with bug bites or a lot of focused fire for frigates or other capital ships. That fighters were thin skinned and lightly armed but were very fast . Were as the corvette was better armed but slower then fighters but also usually had fast tracking turrets that could easily kill a fighter. But the basis of the capitals were the frigates these ships were the true killers even though the super capitals were stronger than them the frigates however usually kill more than them because the true purpose of those ships was and still is shock and awe. He also learned many things about taidan and kushan technology his personal favorite was the multi-beam frigates the perfect ion cannon frigate in his mind because of the almost 360 arc of fire save the rear which is the only safe place to approach it. But one of the things he liked doing was watching his old home from the Caal-shto observation deck. Koisher-ra was planning to make one last appearance in konoha before he left for kushan space. He wanted to save his old home and save his girlfriend Ino (A/N ok people from what I am about to do I need to get her on the ship) from a final attack by sound since pain and madara had disappeared the group they made had split up. He and a small group of infected taidan and kushan marines made their way to the village using a small corvette class ship he named Spearhead corvette because the front of it looked like a spear this ship is equipped a scaled down ion cannon from a multi-beam frigate and two mass driver auto-turrets (A/N ok think the vagyer laser corvette crossed with the old kushan heavy corvette. As the ship landed he and the marines filed out of the ship and into the forest around the village to avoid being seen to soon. Every so often one of the marines would spot someone but they raised their kushan and taidan H2 and H3 assault rifles and kill them as soon as they were seen. As they got into the village they spotted a large group of ninja attacking the hokage tower. They approached the group of ninja just as they turned around Koisher-ra had already pulled out his H4 kushan heavy assault pistol (A/N think spectre master pistol from mass effect) and was pouring several mass drivers into their skulls and walked past their bodies into the building with the marines going around the city doing clean up. As koisher-Ra walked towards were he felt the strongest feeling of darkness. (A/N A advantage of the virus allows when to sense any sign of corruption)

Snake pedophile pov

"Ku KU KU well _Hokage_ looks like this is were it ends for you and this village all that's left is you and the small group of konoha ninja in here with you." The snake basturd said in a insulting tone

"All I have to say to you is BURN IN HELL!" The Female hokage responded venomously to him

"Well my my my feisty till the end say hello to sasuke for me." The snake sannin said as he raised his sword up to kill her and finally finish what the demon started so long ago.

Suddenly a piercing sound was heard as the pedophiles skull suddenly poped like a watermelon and decorated the way.

Tsunade Pov

'What just happened' she thought to her self

Suddenly a young man about fifteen years old walked into the room with what looked to be a cylinder with a strange symbol on it. The man had a redish brown cloak on but she caught sight of some sort of armor under the cloak behind he were two men both looked to have red spots on varies parts of their body and armor they also seemed to be waiting for the man to give them an order.

When she regained her voice she ask "Who are you?"

What responded nearly gave her a heart attack "Baa-chan you wound me surely you have not forgetten me already?" He said as he pulled of his hood to reveal a blonde with red streaks young man with three whisker marks on each side of his face.

Almost instantly she got up and hugged him

"You stupid stupid brat I thought you were dead do you know how much it hurt me to think my grand son was dead?" She said in-between sobs.

"I'm back but were is ino?" he asked her

"She is in the hokage chambers with tenten, the pervert and anko they are all we have left thanks to orchimaru we have to abandon the village" She told he again in between sobs

"It's ok baa-chan we're not staying here but to go with me I need to give you and the others something." he said as he put his hand on her shoulder and a small streak of red light moved from his arm into her knocking her out

Normal pov

"Marine take her back to the ship". Koisher told one of them

"As you wish" the marine replied in a monotone voice

Koisher turned and went the the rest of the marines to the chambers were they found ino tenten the pervert and anko .

"Naruto!" Screamed ino as she ran into his arms and started to cry and hit him lightly.

"You bastard I thought you were dead you made me wait three years but I still love you." She screamed/said

"I'm still here ino-hime and I'm never going to leave you ever again" He said as he embraced her

Soon she let go and told him "what are we going to do now the leaf is dead?"

"Simple you're all comeing with me I mean if you want to?" Koisher asked/said

Ino answered first "OF COURSE I'm comeing with you!" she yelled

"ill go it could be fun." Tenten answered

"I'm your godfather so I have to go." the pervert said

"I'll go who knows maybe it will be really really fun." Anko said in a really perverted tone

Everyone except ino blushed she go really mad and said "Anko he is mine not yours!"

"Maybe maybe not we shall see we shall see." was the reply

"Anyway before we go I need you all to touch my hand" Koisher told them

They nodded and did so as soon as they did the red spark went from his arm to their bodies

The marines picked up them and naruto carried ino back to the ship and into a new life

Cut print what do you think


	3. Chapter 3

After they reached the corvette koisher took one last look at the village that had hated him so much for a second then turned away and entered the ship.

"Lord Ra." one of the taidan marines said

"Yes solider?" He replied

"Something strange has happened when you gave them your version of the virus they become as you are now to a lesser extent we believe they will make good co-commanders for our forces that would allow a better fleet coordination and reduce the stress on you be allowing them to take care of a part of the fleet." the marine told him

Koisher was shocked the virus had also given them what they gave him but this was also good like the marine said less stress for him. He thought about the advantages of this all the way back to the Caal-shto.

TIMESKIP 3 HOURS LATER

Ino pov

"What was that my head is pounding?" she asked out loud

"**THAT YOUNG ONE WAS THE SELF MAKING YOU AND YOUR MIND STRONGER." **a voice that sounded like a thousand speaking at the same time said

Ino become aware of her surroundings at that moment she was in what looked to be a room with a bed a couple of windows some kind of dispenser with red pulsating organic spots in some places. She then found her voice enough to ask a question.

"Who are you?" she asked in a slightly scared voice

"**WE WILL TELL YOU THE SAME THING WE TOLD KOISHER WE ARE NOT HERE TO HARM YOU YOUNG ONE WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU."** The voice said in what could be interpreted as a caring tone

"But who are you?" she asked again but this time with the scared tone

"**WE ARE LEGION!" **The voice replied

"What is that supposed to mean?" She asked slightly confused

"**SORRY KOISHER TOLD US TO TRY TO LIGHTEN UP SO WE TRIED A JOKE ANYWAY WE ARE WE ARE WELL WE DON'T REALLY HAVE A NAME ASIDE FROM THE ONE WE GOT FROM THE KUSHAN WE WILL GO BY THAT ONE FOR NOW ANY WAY WE ARE THE BEAST BUT ON THIS SHIP CALL US CAAL-SHTO OR CAAL FOR SHORT." **The voice answered

"Who is this koisher guy you keep talking about?" She asked

"**KOISHER IS THE SELF AND OUR LEADER BUT YOU KNOW HIM BETTER AS NARUTO." **Caal answered again

It was at this moment the rest of them awakened and started to look around.

"Were our we?" Tenten asked

"**DAMMIT WE DON'T WANT TO REPEAT OURSELVES SO WE WILL SAY THIS ONCE YOU ARE ON BOARD THE CAAL-SHTO WHICH IS US WE ARE PART OF THE SELF WHICH IS LEAD BY KOISHER OR AS YOU KNOW HIM NARUTO." **Caal said annoyed that he had to repeat him self

"Please don't annoy Caal he is nice but easily annoyed by people who ask to many questions and having to repeat himself" Koisher said as he entered the room

General pov

"NARU-KUN!" Ino screamed as she ran into his arms this time she kissed him for several minutes till tusande decided to intervene.

"Do that in private baka right now we are wondering what we are going to do now?" She asked him

"Well since the virus makes us all immortal and we are planning to return to the galaxy that the beast come from soon we will be taking the place of a ancient the place of a ancient alien race know as the bentusi it was the beasts fault for them leaving but don't blame them blame the original virus." He explained to them

"Well every one Caal will show you all to your rooms expect you ino you will be staying with me if you want." He said/offered

"Of course I want to stay with you naru-kun." She replied

Anko, Tsunade , Tenten, and The pervert left each being lead to their room on the ship.

Koisher lead ino to his room on the bridge of the ship

(A/N NO LEMONS _**yet hahaha)**_ Timeskip 2 DAYs later

Ino and the others were being taught about how the ships worked about how fighters can kill super caps because they are too small to be hit by the ships mass driver weapons. About how corvettes were good against fighters but would be ripped apart by other corvettes and specialized anti-corvette fighters. How the frigates were the backbone of the any fleet no matter what. And they learned about the mother ship class vessels like the carrier which the Caal-shto was and still is and the learned lastly about the history of the kushan, the taidan and the beast. Also they were taught about different types of tactics and formations worked like how claw formation was suited for more aggressive tactics. Delta was more defense oriented because of the arrow shape of the formation. Were as broad formation was more suited towards a passive intent. Another Formation wall was better used with frigates because of the ability to bring almost all of the ships guns to bear on one target. One of the stranger ones was sphere a formation that is used to make a Three hundred and sixty degree area of protection around a single vessel however this formation has one big disadvantage because it makes even the fastest of fighters slow enough for even a super capital ship to kill them with ease.

With koisher

"Their done this ship will be useful the lance class missile destroyer which can be outfitted with one of three payloads a disrupter payload that uses a different version of the virus to kill all the equipment on board the target ship. A infection payload that does the same thing as the old cruise missiles that the original beast virus used however this payload must like never be used due to the virus vowing to never use the infection unless it was a dire situation. And finally a normal fusion missile payload that could rip apart fighters, corvettes, and frigates with disturbing ease." He explained to the Caal-shto

"**VERY WELL KOISHER WE WILL HAVE THE SHIPYARD START CREATING THESE NEW SHIPS AS SOON AS POSSIBLE." Caal replied **to him

"Naru-kun it's late come to bed." Came ino's voice from behind him

"OK fine I will next week however we will leave this galaxy forever" He told her as he laid down on the bed and as she wrapped herself around him and drifted into the world of dreams

He stroked her hair for a few minutes and said "Soon the galaxy will see the beast has change and we will be respected as the guides of the galaxy." Then he fell asleep

Cut print please review


	4. Chapter 4

The next week past by quickly with koisher developing a slightly weaker version of the betsui ion fighter by taking a acolyte chassis and combing it with two scaled down muli-beam frigate ion cannons. The fighter however did not do as much damage as the original but it was better then nothing. Koisher also developed a type of shield that could be deployed from the inside of the Caal-shto. (I read in halopedia that the original Spartan shield was basically a jackal shield that was wrapped around their armor so think a shield that can take a lot of weak hits or one really strong one before needing to charge again) However the strength of the shield needed to be improved but that would take time.

Koisher walked into the bridge and sat in the captains chair and said "Take us home Scotty." To which everyone even the beast soldiers gave him a wtf look. The ships hyper drive module suddenly came alive as the Caal-shto went into hyperspace.

Coruc-**Tel** **System**

Turanic Raider Base

"This is interceptor squad two we're picking up a hyperspace signal is there any ships due to arrive today?" The pilot asked raider control

"No squad two those ships are not ours go in hot and take them out." The control officer answered

"Roger that moving to intercept targets" The pilot said

As the squad approached the fleet they noticed that the ships were kushan but most were designs that were not used in over a hundred years. Just as they were about to attack the ship several missiles hit them destroying the squad as quickly as they appeared.

"Squad two were are respond god dam." The officer screamed

"_ALL UNITS CODE RED WE ARE UNDER ATTACK REAPET CODE RED"_ The sirens all over the base went off causing all of occupants of the base to run over and take off in corvettes, fighters , ion array frigates and several other types of ships the raiders had done very little to upgrade their tech over the last hundred years save upgrade the ion cannons and missiles.

"**Koisher turanic ships standard line we are outnumbered three to one."** The caal-shto said

"Then it is a fair fight all ships fire at will burn the mongrel hides!" he answered

At that moment the area was lit up as fighters corvettes frigates unleashed their weapons on one another. A few minutes into the battle a ion cannon raked along the caal-shtos hull destroying several sensor nodes and punctured straight though the organic armor.

"Damage report!" Koisher yelled

"**Decks four nine and seventeen are venting into space and deck six is completely inactive." Caal reported **

After about three hours the fleet had destroyed the raider forces and since the raiders hurt the innocents of the galaxy infected the base in order to gain information about what has happened since their departing this galaxy. To everyone's amazement where the Caal-shto had spent ten thousand years in the other galaxy only about one hundred years had passed here.

"Everyone the rest of the fleet will stay here and use this sector as our base of operations me and a small destroyer group will go aid the kushan against this vayger." Koisher told them and soon after the Caal-shtos hyperdrive came alive again and soon after the infected ship and a small band of frigates and destroyers went into hyperspace

EDGE OF KUSHAN CONTROL ZONE NEAR THE SHIPYARD NABBAL

"I repeat the shipyard has been boarded and I have started the self destruction count down this vessel will not fall to the vagyer." Came the shipyard's captains voice

"FALL BACK ALL SHIPS FALL BACK WE CANN"T HOLD THEM BACK." Came the voice of Fleet Command over the com

"Wait we have a hyperspace signature it's one of ours but it is using a old kushan signal." Fleet command come over the comm." Fleet command announced

" Attention Kushan fleet we need aid to help push the vayger back." She asked

Their was however no response over the comm.

"I repeat kushan ships we need immediate aid please help us." She asked again

Again their was no response but the ships were on a intercept course with the vayger ships soon the kushan was able to see the ships and knew something was strange do to the strange red spots all over them

"**ATTENTION ALL KUSHAN PARTS DO NOT SHOOT WE ARE HERE TO HELP YOU."** Came a thunderous voice over the comm channel.

Karin the living core of the mothership felt as if she remembered what this was but was not totally sure about it and decided to give whatever this thing was a chance to help them.

Ion cannons racked along the vayger infiltrator frigates killing most in two or three shots or less. Several frigates turned their weapons on the carriers while the kushan marine frigates reboarded the shipyard.

"You take the left I'll take the right" came the voice of one of the beast pilots as they did a flyby of one of the carriers shooting the critical systems that prevented the drive plasma from venting into the ship causing the carrier to explode in a flash of blue light. The other two carriers soon meet the same fate as the other.

"Ok we've reached the bulkhead let's take the bridge." Came the voice of the kushan marine

About a few minutes later the shipyard was retaken by the kushan marines. The kushan quickly hyperspaced out of the system wondering if their new allies were truly what they said they were but Karin had a nagging feeling in the back of her head she had seen those ships before but she could not place where she had.

"**It IS AMAZING ISN"T IT KOISHER AFTER ALL WE MAY HAVE BEEN BUILDING UP FOR THE LAST TEN THOUSAND YEARS BUT ONLY A HUNDRED YEARS HAD PASTED HERE."** Caal asked him

"Yeah Caal I have a theory as to why time passes slower here is due to the constant use of hyper space modules." He said

"Naru-kun were are you." Came the voice of the self-proclaimed queen of the beast

"Ino-chan how are you today." He asked her

"Come to bed and I'll show you" She said

So he followed her

(A/N NO LEMONS YET)

Review no flames those will be used to feed the beast

FEED SOON

NO beasty bad beasty I' got flames for you "holds out flames then runs like hell" 


	5. Chapter 5

Sajuuk that is what the kushan are looking for after all the naggorock was made by the varys same race the created sajuuk. Anyway over the next few weeks the Caal-shto and koisher aided any kushan fleet they could koisher regrettably had to infect a vayger carrier in order to gain new data to upgrade the armor and weapons of his missile-based frigates and corvettes. He hated using that weapon because he would be forced to hear the screams of the people as the virus took effect but ironically Caal did not like it either over time after feeding on drive plasma for so long he and the other parts of the virus preferred the plasma to consuming other lifeforms.

"How long till we arrive at our destination?" Koisher asked

"About five minutes but koisher are you sure about this the original self might still be active in the wreckage of the naggorock and we do not want to unleash that horror on the universe ever again." The Caal-shto replied

"Neither do I but the nav system on that ship might have the location of Sajuuk on board it and the kushan need that ship so we have to take that risk and besides if this works more tech for us so that is a plus." Koisher explained

"We have a bad feeling about this we hope your right Koisher." The final response from the caal-shto came

RUINS OF THE OLD TAIDAN REPUBLIC SHIPYARD

As chunks of ship wreckage floated around in space a single piece of wreckage pulsed with a ugly red glow and a erie voice suddenly was heard

"So OuR ChilDrEn HaVe ReTuRnEd bUt ThEy aRe different AnD ShAlL bE PuNshiED fOr NoT LISening To ThE SeLf." It said

Back to the infected raider base

"I hate paperwork and how the beast would need paperwork is beyond me." Said Tsunade as she well did paperwork

"Well maybe it is trying to annoy you by making paper work because it is bored or something." Suggested jiraiya

"Maybe" she replied

Since their arrival at the now coruc-Tel shipyard construction area they had decided on a different set of clothing tsunade had on a standard kushan h6 basic armor suit (A/N Think Halo odst armor without the helmet and a blue and black color scheme) While jiraiya had on a mark 4 taidan environmental ( Think that armor galen had on in the force unleashed on the imperial raxis prime mission except with a taidan symbol on the back of the armor)

Just then the door opened and someone walked into the room

"Hay one of our resourcing teams just showed up with a really big crystal the thing is emitting a ton of energy but the harvesters are not equipped to mine something like this." she told them

"Thanks tenten we will no jiraiya will check it out." Tsunade told them

"Dammit I was about to go to sleep." Cried the unfortunate tired pervert

"Ok I'll wake you up." She told him as she reared back to punch him unfortunately for him he was unable to dodge the punch and was sent straight thought the wall into the hallway of the shipyard the resulting hole was quickly closed by beast biomass.

"All this time and that still creeps me out sometimes." She muttered

"**YOU ARE GETTING USED TO IT THOUGH RIGHT?" **Came the booming sound of a thousand voices talking at one time

"Yeah I am slowly." She responded before she went back to work

Back with Koisher

"**WE HAVE ARRIVED AT OUR DESTIONNATION AND ARE AWAITING FUTHER ORDERS." Caal announced**

"Have the Fal-saur and a couple of cruisers check out the wreckage we will go to check the asteroid belt for resources and besides if anything goes wrong we will just vented plasma though the ship after all our strain is immune to the heat but the original is not and if all else fails we will self-destruct." He told them

The Fal-saur then moved to the wreckage field with two heavy cruisers and began scanning for the nav system of the naggarock after a while of scanning the debris it found what it was looking for. Then it ordered the harvesters that accompanied the ship.

"**FAL-SaUR THIS IS WORKER 12 WE ARE PICKING UP A MASSIVE FLUX OF ENERGY COMING FROM A FEW PIECES OF WRECKAGE." **Just after the worker got off this message a blood red and much more darker version of the beast infect weapon shot at the workers and the heavy cruisers and the carrier

Back with Koisher

"Well maybe we can fix a resouceing unit to the ship t AHH WHAT IS THAT NOISE IT SOUNDS LIKE INFECTED SCREAMING BUT MUCH WORSE LIKE A THOUSAND SCREAMING AT ONE TIME!" He screamed as he writhed in pain

"_**ATTENTION REBELIOUS PARTS PREPARE TO BE BROUGHT BACK INTO THE WHOLE!" **_Screamed a dark and almost demonic voice

"**WE KNEW THIS WOULD HAPPEN KOISHER THE FAL-SAUR AND HER ESCORTS ARE MOVEING TOWARDS US AND FAST." **The caal-shto said

"Dammit get that shield up we cannot afford to be infected by that thing caal is their anything you can do if this thing escapes to be able to tell us from them?" Koisher asked

"**WE THINK THIS WILL WORK." **Came the voice of the ship as the red bio mass changed to blue on all of their ships

Suddenly the ship shook violently knocking off many of the infected crewman and sending koisher into the floor

"What the hell was that and I need a damage report!" koisher yelled

"**KOISHER ONE OF THE CRYSTALS WAS HIT BY A STRAY ION CANNON APPRENLY THIS CAUSED IT TO DESTABLEISE AND EXPLODE WITH A MASSIVE SHOCKWAVE AS FOR THE REPORT WE LOST TWO DESTROYERS TO THE SHOCKWAVE DECKS 12-17 ARE INACTIVE AND WEAPONS ARE OFFLINE KOISHER WE CAN'T TAKE ANOTHER HIT LIKE THAT WE HAVE TO MOVE NOW WE PROMISE TO HUNT THIS THING DOWN AND KILL IT BUT WE CANNT DO THAT NOW!" **The caal-shto yelled

"Fine emergency hyperspace jump destination courc-tel and send a message to the kushan that our predecessor is back and is hungry." He said in a mix of a pissed off tone and a sad tone


End file.
